


Pressure Test

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Steter Week 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Stiles nodded, “I want to go back to Beacon Hills as a Hale. It’s important to me.”Peter stood and pulled a small box out of his bedside table drawer before he went down on one knee. “Mieczysław Genim Stilinski, will you marry me and make an honest man out of me?”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848727
Comments: 77
Kudos: 758
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Pressure Test

**Author's Note:**

> Steter Week: Free Day
> 
> Final Part of my Steter week series. Follows Radio Silence and Illuminated.

Stiles pulled Derek aside and he asked, “Can you take the kids back to the house with Danny?”

Derek glared at Stiles like he had a screw loose and he demanded, “What.”

Stiles sighed and he explained, “I need to take Peter on a small side trip before I face Beacon Hills. Please.”

Derek glared for a bit longer before he signed and he asked, “How long and does Danny know?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he hedged, “Danny doesn’t know yet, I wanted to make sure you were on board first.”

Derek sighed as he asked, “How long?”

Stiles shrugged, “A few days max. I promise.” 

“Fine,” Derek agreed, “Cora should be there by the time we arrive so she can help us wrangle them too.”

Stiles offered, “If you get stuck or need anything Brody is in Beacon Hills, he is setting up the office for us so the move will be seamless for our clients.”

Derek nodded, “Just make sure Danny is on board with kid wrangling for a few days, ok.”

Stiles nodded and he left the room to find Danny. Danny was easier to convince when the twins had him wrapped around their little fingers. 

Danny asked, “Where are you going? It seems like a weird time to take a vacation.”

Stiles blushed to the tips of his ears before he stammered, “Uh that’s not important. We will be in Beacon Hills a few days behind you.”

Danny narrowed his eyes and he asked, “Does Peter know of your change of plans?”

Stiles shook his head and he grinned, “It’s a surprise.”

Danny shook his head and he walked away to find Derek so he could let him know he was onboard with Stiles' crazy plan.

Stiles plucked up his courage and he found Peter in their bedroom on the top floor packing their clothes for the removal company.

“Peter?” Stiles asked nervously.

Peter could smell the nervousness on Stiles and he put the trousers he was folding into the closest box. “Stiles?”

Stiles took a deep breath and he blurted, “I want to go to Vegas.”

Peter raised an eyebrow and he said, “I am sure we can arrange a holiday after we deal with the shit storm that's waiting in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles shook his head, “No! Sorry, I am not… I want to get married before we go to Beacon Hills.”

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands and he mumbled, “I want to go back to Beacon Hills as a Hale.”

Peter dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and he gently pulled Stiles’ hands away from his face and he asked, “You mean it?”

Stiles nodded dejectedly, “You said that I had to graduate college before you would consider it. Well, I graduated several years ago, Peter.”

Peter let a slow smile bloom on his face, “Sweetheart, I would marry you in a heartbeat, but what about the kids?”

Stiles explained, “I talked to Danny and Derek and they agreed to take the kids to Beacon Hills so we can take a side trip. I didn’t tell them why I just said I wanted to surprise you. Cora and Brody will be there too if they need help.”

Peter asked, “Are you sure you want to rush it? In Vegas?”

Stiles nodded, “I want to go back to Beacon Hills as a Hale. It’s important to me.”

Peter stood and pulled a small box out of his bedside table drawer before he went down on one knee. “Mieczysław Genim Stilinski, will you marry me and make an honest man out of me?”

Stiles laughed, “What? Is this a multiple-choice test? Do I have to pick one? I pick marriage, I like you too much as you are to want to make you an honest man.”

Peter tackled him back onto the bed as he laughed, “So you want an Elvis wedding?”

Stiles shook his head, “I was thinking we could find a vampire. Are there supernaturally aware places in Vegas? One that will let us do the mating bites at the same time?”

Peter leaned in for a kiss while he had Stiles pinned to the bed, “I know a few that will do a combined marriage and mating ceremony. I am pretty sure one of them has a vampire celebrant. Are you sure you don’t want to wait and have a ceremony in front of our friends and family.”

Stiles nodded, “Yes, we can do a more public ceremony later. When things settle. Look, it’s hard to put into words but I feel like this is something I have to do before I set foot in Beacon Hills. It feels vital that I return as a Hale, more importantly as your mate.”

Peter sat up and he straddled Stiles thighs as he held the ring out, “I feel the same way, it’s why I had this in my drawer for the last few weeks, I just couldn’t find the right words.”

Stiles asked, “Do you want to go early and meet them at the airport in Sacramento or leave at the same time and arrive a few days later?”

Peter thought about it and he asked, “Why don’t we get married here? We can get the license tomorrow morning and then we can get married with the kids, Derek, and Danny as witnesses the next day. There is only a 24 hour wait time and I have a friend who is a marriage celebrant who owes me a favor.”

The plans came together fairly quickly, they got to the courthouse as soon as it opened the next morning and they purchased the license. Peter then called his friend and he was happy to marry them the next day in their backyard. They decided it was the best place for it as the entire yard was warded for privacy so they would get away with the mating bites without the neighbors seeing them. 

Derek, Danny, and the twins were happy to be involved and Danny made sure to update the office and Cora on their updated arrival dates as the wedding delayed the trip home by a few days.

Danny set up a camera to record the event for those back home who were missing the wedding. Peter’s friend, Lawerence, told Peter that he expected imaginative vows. Peter and Stiles were determined not to disappoint.

The small pack gathered in the backyard with Lawrence. Peter and Stiles had opted for a casual dress code since most of their good clothing was with the removal company and on its way to Beacon Hills. 

Once Lawrence was done with his introduction he motioned for the men to say their vows. Peter had decided he was going first since he was the one who had thought ahead and got them both rings.

He stood in front of their small pack and with a grin to the group he faced Stiles and he said, “Stiles, I knew from that moment I kidnapped you that you were the one for me.” He glanced at Lawrence and saw the look of horror as he continued, “I forgave you when you killed me, and I knew you loved me when you tried to break into Eichen to free me. It may have taken us years to get here but know that I love you now and forever and that I will kill anyone who dares harm you or our pack.”

Stiles smirked at the perfect words and he raised his eyebrow at Lawrence as if to ask ‘my turn?’. Lawrence nodded cautiously for Stiles to say his vows. Stiles could hear Danny and Derek snickering behind him.

He pulled out a post-it from his jeans pocket, cleared his throat and he said, “We are two assholes in a pod, I don’t think there is anyone alive that would put up with our shit and I wouldn’t have it any other way, Zombiewolf. I thought I lost you when you were locked away in Eichen House and the wards kept me away. I promise that from here on out I will fight for us, fight for our pack, and nothing will stand in my way.”

Lawrence was looking between the pair of them as he wondered what he had gotten himself into. He said, “Do you have the rings?”

The twins ran forward at the prompt from Derek each holding one of the boxes. Peter and Stiles crouched down to accept the rings with a kiss to each of their cheeks. Peter had custom ordered the rings, both were the same, a simple matte black titanium ring with the hale pack triskelion inlaid in the surface in silver. Engraved on the inside was ‘I am yours as much as you are mine.’ 

Peter took the ring out of the box Nat had given him, and he said, “I give you this ring as a reminder that I love you and I will always be by your side.” He slid the ring on Stiles’ finger. He noticed the slight tremor and he grinned at Stiles.

Stiles took the ring from his own box that Andrew had handed him and he said, “I give you this ring as a reminder that I love you and I will always be by your side.” He slid the ring on Peter’s finger and pulled him into a hug.

Lawrence chuckled, “Well aren’t you two just perfect for each other. It is my pleasure to declare you married. Peter and Stiles Hale, you may now bite your husband.”

Stiles let Peter go first as his bite would start the mating bond, he gasped at the pain of the fangs entering his neck, when he felt the bond starting he leaned into Peter’s neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. They both sighed as the bond settled strongly. Derek startled the group when he howled in happiness and he was joined by the twins as they felt Stiles join the pack bond.

Peter shook Lawrence’s hand and he said, “Thank you for agreeing to marry us at short notice.”

Lawrence smiled, “It was my pleasure Peter, probably the most unusual vows I have heard in my long career as a celebrant in all honesty.”

Peter looked at his watch as he said, “I would love to have you join us as we celebrate but we actually have a plane to catch. It was important to us that Stiles be a Hale before we returned home to Beacon Hills.”

Lawrence gave him a wolfish grin and he said, “Go forth and kick some True Alpha ass, Alpha Hale.”

-x-

By the time the plane touched down in Sacramento they had two very tired toddlers and one very cranky baby. Cora was waiting for them by the baggage claim with a worried look on her face.

Stiles took Ryan’s buggy from Derek so he could pull his sister into a long-overdue hug. Derek looked down and he asked, “Why so worried Lil Bit?”

She pulled away and looked apologetically at Peter as she said, “I was hoping to have a day to warm you up to the idea of having a bigger pack than you initially expected. I know you wanted it to be just Hales when we took the territory from Scott. But I wasn’t the only one waiting for a Hale Alpha to claim Beacon Hills so they could return home.”

Peter raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Who?”

Cora shrugged and she confirmed, “Their plane arrived a little while ago and they waiting in the international terminal for us.”

Stiles glanced at the nerves he could see on the usually unflappable woman and he said quietly, “It’s fine. So our little pack grows a bit. More people to protect the kids.”

Derek and the twins had found them a couple of trolleys to use for their suitcases so Peter started loading the cases that had come around. The twins were quick to grab their suitcases so they could ride them around the airport. Stiles had found them cute little wolf suitcases that they could ride on while an adult pulled them along.

They all walked outside, Derek and Danny were pulling the twins along on their suitcases, Stiles was still pushing the buggy and Cora and Peter were at the front of the small pack with the trolleys as Cora led them to the car park where four SUV’s were waiting, courtesy of Brody.

Stiles asked, “How many people are we picking up at the other terminal?”

Cora took a deep breath and she confirmed, “Six including Brody.”

Stiles gave Peter a look of confusion as he asked, “Who all left town after me?”

Peter started to load their suitcases into the various SUVs, he and Stiles would be taking the twins, Derek had a car seat set up for Ryan and Danny and Cora would drive the other two SUVs. He shrugged and he said, “Honestly, most of the people you remember left either before or after you and haven’t returned.”

Cora jumped into her SUV as a way to avoid the questions she could see Stiles itching to ask and Danny followed her example as Peter, Stiles, and Derek got the kids strapped in. Once they were all ready Peter said, “Lead on Cora.” And he followed as she pulled out of the car park and drove the short distance to the international arrivals terminal. She pulled up into the short term pickup lane and Stiles could see Brody standing beside a large pile of luggage.

When Stiles jumped out of the car he turned to the twins and he asked, “Can you guys stay here, please. You can meet everyone when we get back to the house.”

They both nodded resolutely so Stiles shut the door and he turned to see Brody waiting beside him. 

Brody gave him a short hug and he waved at the kids through the window. He said, “The SUV Danny is driving should have fold-down seats so we can put most of the luggage in there and I will ride with Danny, I left my car at the pack house.” 

Stiles asked, “So where are they?”

Brody said, “Waiting on the last of their luggage. The flight from France was slightly delayed.”

Stiles looked up at Peter, “Well that answers that question.”

Peter pulled Stiles into a hug and he murmured, “Patience sweetheart, I am sure whoever we are waiting for will be out soon.”

Jackson sauntered out and he added the bag he was carrying to the pile by the SUVs. He stalked up to Peter and he said formally, “Alpha Hale, I request permission to join the Hale pack as a Beta.”

Peter looked across at Stiles who he had tucked under his arm with a raised eyebrow. Stiles gave a nod in agreement as he could see in the way Jackson was acting that he had changed for the better.

Peter agreed, and he said just as formally, “Welcome to the Hale Pack, Jackson Whittemore. We will do the ceremony once we are back at the house.”

Jackson turned to Stiles and he smiled as he said, “Good to see you Stillinski.”

Stiles grinned, “It’s Hale actually. As of around eight hours ago.”

Lydia squealed from behind Jackson and she pulled Stiles into a hug. She murmured, “I missed you, Stiles. Beacon Hills just wasn’t at all safe after you left. Now let me see the ring!”

Stiles refused to be distracted and he asked, “Lyds? Not safe how?”

Jackson snarled, “Scott and Deaton were trying to convince Mrs. Martin to put Lydia in Eichen House. They were trying to make out that she was going insane. We left Mrs. Martin in London with my parents.”

Ethan came out with another bag and he pulled Jackson into his arms for a cuddle.

Stiles put two and two together and he asked, “That makes the last two we are waiting for Isaac and Chris?”

Jackson nodded and Ethan explained, “They are picking up their weapons from the TSA office. Chris has a license to travel with them but they still have to sign for them on arrival. They shouldn’t be much longer.”

Stiles could see Ethan’s nerves and he said, “Look you don’t need to ask all formal like Jackson did, we will do the ceremony once we get at the house for anyone who wants to be Hale Pack.”

Ethan smiles and with a quiet, “Thanks,” He started to load up the SUVs with the huge amount of luggage. Thankfully Brody had opted to buy SUVs with a lot of trunk space.

Chris and Isaac eventually walked out with large cases in each hand. They loaded them in the last SUV with the room before Chris walked over and hugged Stiles. He murmured, “Your dad is going to be so happy to see you.”

Stiles flushed and he said, “He doesn’t know I am coming.” He looked up at Peter and he asked, “Right?”

Peter shook his head, “No, we haven’t told anyone except Cora that we are on our way to Beacon Hills.”

Derek added, “We didn’t want the McCall pack to get advance notice of our plans. Speaking of, we should leave, I would like to get home before Ryan wakes up.”

Chris asked, “Ryan? You had another kid?”

Derek shook his head as he said, “It’s a long story, why don’t you and Isaac ride with me and I can explain what I know on the way home while you keep your nephew company in the back seat.”

Everyone jumped in the SUVs and they headed out for the two-hour drive to Beacon Hills. When they finally arrived at the pack house Stiles was stunned at just how large it was. 

Brody gave Stiles a quick update on the office move before Danny interrupted and told him that Stiles was taking a week off to celebrate his wedding. Stiles tried to argue but Danny just blocked his ears and walked away like the mature business partner he was. Brody laughed and gave him a quick wave before he got in his car and drove home.

Everyone unpacked the cars and picked their rooms as they explored the rebuilt house. Derek was stunned at how much Peter had managed to add from the old house while still making the house have its own distinct style.

Peter, Stiles, and the twins were in rooms on the top floor with Stiles and Peter each getting an office to work from when they need to.

Derek already had a room downstairs that Peter had set up in his absence and he claimed the room next to it for Ryan. Peter promised he would get a door installed between the two rooms for easy access at night. There was a crib set up in Derek’s room until Ryan was a bit older. 

Cora had gone a bit overboard in buying things for the twins and Ryan’s rooms but they were perfect.

Peter showed Chris and Isaac to the armory he had set up down in the basement with secure storage for the various weapons. 

After a loud raucous dinner where everyone caught up with what everyone had been doing over the last five years, Peter took Stiles upstairs to show him his wedding present. 

Stiles kept his eyes closed as he was led to a room on the second floor. He heard Peter close the door behind them before he felt him wrap his arms around his waist and he whispered, “Open your eyes, sweetheart.”

He opened his eyes with a gasp. He exclaimed, “You made me my library!” He looked around at all the details he had always dreamed of having. A cushioned reading nook, large study tables, even a high-end rare book scanner, and all the rare books from the various Hale vaults around the country. 

He pushed Peter up against the wall and he murmured a fervent, “Thank you!” Before he leaned in to give him a deep hard kiss. He dropped to his knees to show his appreciation in a way he knows Peter would love but he felt a claw under his chin encouraging him back to his feet. 

Peter was reluctant to end the fun they were having. Being manhandled by Stiles was one of his favorite activities but he could hear the approaching cruiser. 

Peter eased Stiles back, “I need to go downstairs for a little while. Keep an ear out, I might need you.”

Stiles nodded and he walked deeper into the library for a closer look at the books.

Peter padded downstairs and he opened the door as he heard Noah walk up the front steps. He snarked, “Miss me?”

Noah grinned and he asked, “Did you find Derek?”

Peter answered evasively, “It was an eventful trip. Have you eaten?”

Noah shook his head, “Not yet, I have some leftover Chinese in the fridge.”

Peter screwed up his nose in distaste, “I saw, I threw it out it smelled cheap. We still have plenty of leftovers from dinner. Let me get you a plate. Do you want a beer?”

Noah nodded and he took a seat at the breakfast bar in front of the beer Peter had opened for him as he started pulling plates out of the fridge. 

He looked up as he heard “Daddy! Andrew won’t let me chose the next game!”

Peter crouched down and he said, “Nat, you and Andrew should be getting ready for bed. It’s late and you have had a long day. Why don’t you ask Cora to help you both get ready.”

Nat ran out of the room yelling for Cora to help them get ready for bed.

Noah looked confused as he asked, “I thought Nat and Andrew died in the fire.”

Peter smirked and with a smirk, he said, “Magic.” As he put the plate of pasta in front of Noah. 

Noah raised an eyebrow as he saw Derek walk in with Ryan in one arm and a bottle in the other hand. Derek pleaded, “He won’t let me feed him. Can you try?”

Peter reached out for Ryan and once he was settled he took the bottle and he bargained, “Fine. Can you go and pry my husband away from the library? Let him know I have someone for him to see.”

Derek glanced at the tired-looking sheriff before he agreed and he left the room. 

A few minutes later Stiles and Derek entered the kitchen. Stiles made a beeline for Peter and Ryan. “Who’s my favorite Lil Wolfy?”

Noah stood and he asked, “Stiles?”

Stiles whirled around in shock. He hadn’t realized there was another person in the room. “Dad?”

Noah pulled Stiles into a hug and he sobbed, “God I missed you, Stiles.” He pulled back slightly to look at Stiles to catalog the changes in his son that he missed over the last five years. He noticed Stiles was wearing the same ring as Peter and he asked, “Wait, you said husband?”

Derek had reclaimed Ryan and Peter pulled Stiles into his arms. Stiles confirmed, “Me and Peter got married earlier today before we flew home.”

Noah pulled both of them into a hug and he was glad to have his family home. He sat back at the breakfast bar to finish the rest of his dinner and he asked, “So the kids? You mentioned magic.”

Stiles nodded, “Apparently Mom and Talia had something set up for emergencies that would send the kids to someone trusted but it took a while for the conditions to be met. When Peter arrived in New York to find Danny it met the last condition and the kids appeared in my brownstone giving me one hell of a fright.”

Noah asked, “Do we need to sort papers for them?”

Peter shook his head, “I checked, everything it seems magically corrected so their ages match their updated birth certificates.”

Noah stood and he put his dishes in the dishwasher before he asked, “So who is back with you? I saw Cora and Brody yesterday as I was leaving for work.”

Peter gestured for Noah to follow them to the living room where he could hear the rest of the pack waiting for them.

Noah quietly followed them and took his usual seat beside Chris on the love seat. Peter cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. He asked, “What do we know about the McCall Pack? Specifically who are members willingly and who would be prepared to leave the pack?”

Lydia said, “I have been texting Liam and Theo quite regularly since I left. They aren’t happy and where they go Mason and Corey follow.”

Stiles growled when he heard Theo but Peter put his hand on his leg before he could respond. He explained quietly, “Theo was being used by the Dread Doctors to be their weapon. He was killed and then resurrected by Liam to help us with the Wild Hunt. He was like me, a lot calmer and saner since being resurrected. Whatever the Dread Doctors did to him ended with his death. He has since mated with Liam.”

Stiles asked, “What about Malia?”

Peter shook his head, “She is firmly in Scott’s camp. They got married last year and she has refused to speak to me since my release from Eichen House.”

Peter asked Noah, “What about Jordan? I thought he was in Scott’s pack.”

Noah shook his head, “He cut his pack ties not long after Stiles left. As a Hellhound, he doesn’t require the pack bond. I haven’t told him yet that you are an alpha.”

Lydia looked up from her phone and she said, “Liam said that the four of them want to leave Scott’s pack but just weren’t sure how. They talked to Brett but Alpha Ito has gone into hiding and isn’t accepting new betas.”

Peter scoffed, “It’s hardly surprising when Scott keeps letting people go with second chances and there is a one in four chance that they end up causing trouble in her territory. He’s an idiot. Give them the address. If they can get through the wards they can join the pack.”

Lydia raised her eyebrows and she asked, “Strong intent wards or pack specific wards?”

Peter smirked, “Both.”

Stiles asked, “What happened to Kira?”

Derek explained, “She went to learn from the skinwalkers and never came back. Her parents moved back to New York a few years back. I met up with her and her parents whenever I visited Danny.”

Peter asked, “So it’s just Scott, Deaton, and Malia to banish?”

Noah shook his head, “No, Melissa too. She might be human but she’s as much to blame as Deaton for the bullshit he has been pulling.”

Stiles nodded. He explained, “They don’t really have to be present when we do the banishment but it would be polite right?”

Peter snarked, “Yes, Stiles. They should know why they are being banished.”

Jackson asked, “Is there anything Deaton can do to stop the ritual?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, I am bound to the pack, and to Peter, as a Hale he is bound by birth to the Nemeton. Deaton can’t override that, not even if he resorted to black magic.”

Chris suggested, “Why don’t you deal with the kids that are on their way first then arrange a meeting with Scott. We all know he will bring at least Deaton to the meeting, especially if we have the meeting at the Nemeton.”

Peter said, “Well while we wait why don’t we get the pack bites out of the way. Also is there anyone who is human who wants the bite?”

Danny stood and moved to stand in front of Peter. “Yes, definitely. I already know the risks and you know I am ready for it.”

Danny lifted his shirt and Peter sat on the coffee table for a better angle before he leaned in and bit down on Danny’s side right above the hipbone. 

Danny sat down beside Isaac who started to do a pain drain to help Danny concentrate as Peter asked, “Right anyone who wants the pack bite line up, we can do this assembly-line style. Lydia, I can add you to the pack bond with the bite without any of the issues you had last time. I can also add humans to the pack bond without turning them if either of you are interested.”

Derek asked, “What about Ryan?”

Stiles said, “He will follow your bond. Like how my mating bond with Peter pulled me into the pack bond.”

Everyone but Stiles and Danny stood and lined up for the pack bite. Halfway through Peter turned to Stiles and he said, “Can you answer the door, sweetheart. It appears they got through the wards.”

Stiles opened the door to four bewildered men on the other side. Liam lost his shock the quickest and he glomped onto Stiles who was essentially his pack mom until he left. 

Stiles asked sardonically, “I guess you missed me, pup?”

Theo started laughing, “He threatened to rip Scott’s throat out when he accused you of murdering Donovan when he asked about trying to find you for help when the Wild Hunt came to town.”

Stiles motioned for them to enter the house, Stiles knew there were extra wards on the house itself and it was a final test for the four men to see if they were honest about joining the Hale Pack. Stiles commented as they entered, “I bet Scotty loved that. He hates his authority being questioned.”

Mason snorted, “He would have attacked if the three of us didn't stand behind Liam in support of his statement. He hasn’t said a bad word about you in front of us since.”

Stiles laughed, “No, he wouldn’t want to cut your pack bonds as that would cut his own power. Right, the line in the living room is for the pack bite. If you would like to be a member of the Hale Pack under Alpha Peter Hale feel free to join the line. If you have questions now is the time to ask.”

Mason asked as he saw Chris and Noah in the line, “Even me? I am human.”

Chris laughed and he said, “So am I kid, his bite won’t turn you unless you ask him for a turning bite like Danny did.”

Corey asked, “What about me and Theo, we are still Chimeras.”

Peter shrugged, “To be honest I am not sure. There is no lore around chimeras that I have been able to find. I can try and give you the same bite that I give to non-wolves to pull them into the pack bond.”

Liam said, “My pack bond should pull Theo in as we are mated. So that just leaves Corey.”

Peter asked, “Corey, it’s up to you, what would you prefer?”

Corey joined his friends at the end of the line and he said, “I want to try the pack bite.”

Peter nodded and he got back to the pack bites, he was taking a break between each one to give them time to settle into the pack bond.

It took a few hours to get through all of them with the group watching the video of Stiles and Peter’s wedding that Danny had recorded. There were a lot of questions about the kids which Derek and Stiles both answered 

Liam laughed as they were all getting settled in for a puppy pile when he saw he had a text from Scott. “Scott just noticed my pack bond disappear.”

Peter held his hand out for the phone and Liam handed it over still laughing. Peter drawled, “How original, a threat for you to fix it or else.”

Chris snarked, “Or else what? Or else he will let you go like he does to everything that threatens Beacon Hills?”

Peter passed the phone back to Liam and he asked, “Would you mind sending him a message asking to meet tomorrow at the Nemeton?”

Stiles suggested, “Maybe say you would like to explain your decision to leave the McCall Pack.”

Liam nodded and he asked, “What time?”

“He can't find the house right?” Stiles asked, at Peter's confirmation he said, “Pup, tell him 1 pm at the Nemeton. That gives us time to figure out the game plan as a pack.”

Liam sent off the text and he let the pack know he had confirmation from Scott before he turned his phone off and settled into sleep. Derek was up in his room with Ryan who had woken up for a feed. Peter and Stiles had carried the sleeping twins downstairs so they could join the puppy pile with the pack.

The twins woke early the next morning and started bouncing all over the pack. They were happy that their daddys had their pack back. 

Over brunch, Chris asked, “Who do you want with you? Just a few people or a show of force?”

Stiles grinned, “I think a show of force will be necessary to let Scott and Deaton know of the seriousness of the situation they find themselves in.”

Peter said, “I have invited the alphas of the surrounding territories and their emissaries to witness the banishment as their territories have suffered due to Scott’s actions.”

Stiles said, “I will be leaving early to ward the Nemeton in preparation for the ritual. You are all welcome to join me.”

Cora asked, “What about the kids?”

Stiles glanced at Peter and Derek and he said, “That’s up to their dads. My only worry would be Deaton targeting them in an attack. We know he’s shady enough to pull something like that.”

Peter asked, “Will they truly leave town though?”

Stiles smirked and Noah looked worried as he knew that look, it spelled trouble for whoever had earned Stiles ire. Stiles confirmed, “It would be a painful exercise to stay within Hale Pack borders with the ritual I have chosen. It’s a two-part ritual. The main part is in the wards I will set up that will push the pain aspect if they don’t leave our territory. It will target anyone who considers themselves part of the McCall Pack and Deaton will be named separately.”

Jackson stood and he said, “Let’s go set up those wards and wait for the fail alpha then we can celebrate at the diner in town without interruptions.”

Stiles pulled Derek aside and he asked, “Do you want Ryan there?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, while I am not keen on him being seen by any of the McCall Pack at the banishment ritual I think it’s important to introduce him to the Nemeton now that we are all home.”

Stiles said, “Why not bring him for the warding then you can head back to the house with anyone else who wants to skip the banishment?”

Derek nodded in agreement, “Sounds good, Stiles. What about Nat and Andrew?”

Stiles shrugged, “Peter is leaving it up to them.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and he deadpanned, “They are three.”

Stiles laughed, “They are Peter’s kids. Stubborn and wilful is in their genes. If they want to stay and watch they can. The pack will protect them. Are you sure you don’t want me to get Brody to babysit Ryan? He won’t mind.”

Derek shook his head, “No, I trust you. I don't need to see the guy who betrayed me again. Did you know he was still working with Gerard? We found texts on the old man's phone when Braeden helped me hunt him and Kate down.”

Stiles perked up, “You got both of them?”

Derek grinned and his fangs were showing, “Salted and burned the ashes and spread them over most of the world as I traveled. So worth it.”

Stiles pulled Derek into a hug. He murmured, “I am so glad you’re home and safe, nephew.”

Derek pulled back with a look of horror as he realized, “Oh god, you’re my uncle!”

Peter heard the exclamation and he nearly fell off his chair laughing at the look of horror on Derek’s face.

Derek and Peter found the backpacks they had set up with gear for the kids and the pack all trooped off to the Nemeton to watch Stiles setup the wards.

Stiles' ward was relatively easy to organize and he managed to get it done in half an hour which was quicker than he expected. There was still an hour before Scott was due to arrive so Stiles asked, “Who would like to be bound to the Nemeton?”

Ethan asked, “What’s involved?”

Stiles explained, “It’s just a bit of blood that you give freely to the Nemeton as you pledge your loyalty to her.”

Isaac asked, “It helps her if we are bound to her?”

Stiles wiggled his hand in a so-so motion, “Sort of, it’s complicated. It helps her in that she has more people she can call on when there are intruders in the territory. Right now she can only alert Peter, Derek, Cora, and myself. She will give you all a sense of where the danger is and if she gets strong enough she can give us an idea of what we will be facing.”

Theo flicked out his claws and he asked, “How much blood?”

The rest of the pack who could, followed in Theo’s example, the rest pulling out knives. Even the twins had their tiny claws out.

Peter crouched in front of them and he promised, “You are both already bound as a Hale. She will include you in the warnings when you’re a bit older and you have had training. Ok?”

They nodded and they held Peter’s hands as Stiles explained, “Honestly it just needs to be a few drops. How you pledge your loyalty is up to you, it doesn’t have to be out loud. You will feel it when it works.”

He watched as they all approached the Nemeton and placed bloody palms on the stump and he could see the moment each of them was bound to the ancient tree. He could feel her start to pulse in happiness at having so many healthy bonds again.

Derek took Ryan back to the house with Lydia beside him when the neighboring alphas arrived, she wasn’t keen to see the man who tried to have her locked away for being a banshee. Isaac had thought ahead and he had blankets for the pack to spread out and sit on while they waited for Scott and whoever he brought with him. 

The neighboring alphas and their emissaries were talking to Peter and Stiles as they set up meetings to solidify new alliances for the next few weeks. Alpha Ito was especially glad to see the Hales back to being a strong pack again. 

Scott and his small pack were not subtle and they could hear him stomping through the preserve as they approached the clearing.

Scott faltered as he entered the clearing to see the large group of people waiting for him. He zeroed in on Liam and he demanded, “What the hell, Liam?”

Liam had leaped to his feet at Scott's exclamation so Stiles and Peter approached Liam and stood either side of him and wrapped their arms around his shoulders in a show of support. Liam snarked, “So you want an explanation. I joined the rightful pack of the Beacon County territory. Newsflash, it’s not yours. Never was, never will be.”

Scott flashed his eyes at Stiles and he snarled, “You have no right to steal my pack.”

Stiles looked at Peter and he asked, “Is it stealing if they asked to join?”

Peter grinned, “Nope, they were willing bites, even Corey and Mason took the pack bite. Something you never offered.” Peter gave Liam a gentle push and he said, “Go sit with your mate, pup.”

Stiles and Peter stood side by side as they glared at Scott, Dr. Deaton, and Malia. Stiles intoned, “As the emissary for the Hale Pack and sworn guardian of the Nemeton, for numerous crimes against the Hale Pack, the Beacon County territory, and the surrounding territories, we are hereby banishing the McCall Pack and Doctor Alan Deaton from the Hale Territory.”

The other four emissaries approached the pair and they intoned the same banishment from their own territories. Stiles was surprised they would do it now but happy as that would keep Scott and his pack further away from his family.

Scott spluttered, “You have no right to do this.”

Peter flicked out his claws and he inspected them with an air of indifference as he said, “We have every right, Scott. Beacon County has been Hale territory for hundreds of years and it will be Hale territory for hundreds more. You, your pack, and your emissary are no longer welcome. You have 24 hours before you start to feel the consequences of ignoring the banishment. I suggest you don’t dally.”

He turned to face Dr. Deaton, “We have sent evidence to the druid's council and they are keen to ‘chat’ about your actions, Alan.”

Dr. Deaton stayed silent and impassive as he and Malia started to drag Scott away.

Alpha McGuire from the pack to the north of Beacon County called out, “Be sure to notify anyone you have a pack bond with. Including any humans who are bonded to the pack.”

Scott’s jaw dropped and he started to roar his displeasure before he was dragged away by his wife and boss.

Jackson commented, “Well that was less dramatic than I was expecting. Can we go to the diner now?”

Stiles chuckled, “Of course, I need my curly fries.”

Ethan asked, “You mentioned pain if they dont leave, how bad is it?”

Stiles explained, “Its an achey type of pain, the longer they ignore the banishment and stay the worse it gets. Fitting I think for how much damage their actions have caused.”

Jackson smirked, “Agreed.” He flicked out claws that were dripping in venom, “And look out anyone who tries to fuck with the Hales.”

The pack all cheered as they walked back to the house. Stiles pulled Peter into his arms on the walk back. He whispered, “Thank you for not giving up on me and dragging me home, Zombiewolf. I love you.”


End file.
